24fandomcom-20200223-history
Anya Suvarov
| marital = Married | spouse = Yuri Suvarov | others = (aunt) | status = Alive | actor = Kathleen Gati | seasons = | firstseen = "Day 5: 8:00am-9:00am" | lastseen = "Day 6: 6:00pm-7:00pm"}} Anya Suvarov was the wife of Russian Yuri Suvarov, and the First Lady of the Russian Federation. She was well acquainted with Charles Logan and First Lady Martha Logan. Before Day 5 Anya's aunt visited Los Angeles in the 1950s, later telling her that the area had been full of orange groves. Anya married Yuri Suvarov, later becoming Russia's First Lady after Suvarov's election as President. Day 5 Anya Suvarov was scheduled to arrive in Los Angeles with her husband during Day 5. President Suvarov was planning on signing a pivotal anti-terrorism treaty with Charles Logan, creating an alliance between the U.S. and Russia. Shortly before 9:00am, the Suvarov's successfully arrived by helicopter at Logan's presidential retreat in Hidden Valley, California, where they were greeted by President Logan and his staff. After arriving, Anya suggested to Martha that they go talk, giving their powerful husbands a chance to discuss matters. Despite a hostage crisis attempting to stop Logan from signing the treaty, President Logan went through with it and CTU Los Angeles was able to perform a rescue operation. Anya was present on the stage with her husband during the signing ceremony. Later in the afternoon, Chechen terrorist Vladimir Bierko demanded that President Logan provide him the route of the Suvarovs' route to the airport or he would immediately attack the city with Sentox nerve gas. Horrified, Martha begged her husband to stand up to the terrorists and not betray the Suvarovs, but Logan ultimately agreed to the demand to prevent further loss of civilian life. In a last-ditch effort, Martha got into the Suvarovs' limousine herself, telling Anya that the car ride would give them a chance to talk some more. During the ride, Anya tried to make small talk and Yuri noticed Martha acting strangely. While they were passing through the Downtown Corridor, Aaron Pierce heard from that the motorcade was under threat, and ordered the driver to turn around, claiming a Code 6 was in action. However, Russian separatists led by one of Ostroff's men opened fire, managing to take out nearly all of the Secret Service agents. Luckily Agent Pierce was able to take out the remaining terrorists, before anyone else was harmed. Yuri and Anya returned to the presidential retreat by helicopter, where Logan sincerely apologized to both of them that such an attack had happened on American soil. They left for Moscow sometime later that day. Day 6 .]] During Day 6, Anya and her husband were in Omsk on state business; she was scheduled to give a speech at 6:45 pm Pacific Time. In order to defuse a diplomatic crisis at the Russian consulate in Los Angeles, former president Logan implored Martha Logan to contact her friend Anya directly so that she could intercede with her husband and authorize direct action. Despite her fragile state, Martha eventually made the call, telling Anya what was going on. She immediately told President Suvarov, who contacted consul Anatoly Markov and demanded that he release Jack Bauer and turn himself in to answer for his support of terrorist Dmitri Gredenko. When Markov openly defied his order, Suvarov authorized director Bill Buchanan to send in a field team and take him by force. Background and information notes * Anya was not mentioned in Season 8 and, as such, it is not known if she was aware of her husband's illicit support of the Kamistan splinter cell. Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Day 5 characters Category:Day 6 characters Category:First Ladies and Gentlemen Category:Living characters